1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for rapid control of the temperature of a liquid sample. More specifically, the present invention relates to thermal cycling apparatus for precisely controlling and rapidly varying the temperature of a sample repeatedly through a predetermined temperatures cycle.
2. The Background Art
In numerous areas of industry, technology, and research there is a need to reliably and reproducibly subject relatively small samples to thermal cycling. The need to subject a sample to repeated thermal cycles is particularly acute in biotechnology applications. In the biotechnology field, it is often desirable to repeatedly heat and cool small samples of materials over a short period of time. One such biological process that is regularly carried out is cyclic DNA amplification.
Cyclic DNA amplification, using thermostable DNA polymerase, allows automated amplification of primer specific DNA, widely known as the “polymerase chain reaction.” Automation of this process requires controlled and precise thermal cycling of reaction mixtures usually contained in a plurality of containers. In the past, the container of preference has been a standard, plastic microfuge tube.
Commercial programmable metal heat blocks have been used in the past to effect the temperature cycling of samples in microfuge tubes through the desired temperature versus time profile. However, the inability to quickly and accurately adjust the temperature of the heat blocks through a large temperature range over a short time period, has rendered the use of heat block type devices undesirable as a heat control system when carrying out the polymerase chain reaction.
Moreover, the microfuge tubes which are generally used have disadvantages. The material of the microfuge tubes, their wall thickness, and the geometry of microfuge tubes is a hinderance to rapid heating and cooling of the sample contained therein. The plastic material and the thickness of the wall of microfuge tubes act as an insulator between the sample contained therein and the surrounding medium thus hindering transfer of thermal energy. Also, the geometry of the microfuge tube presents a small surface area to whatever medium is being used to transfer thermal energy. The continued use of microfuge tubes in the art, with their suboptimal geometry, indicates the benefits of improved thermal transfer (which come by increasing the surface area of a sample container for a sample of constant volume) has heretofore not been recognized.
Furthermore, devices using water baths with fluidic switching, (or mechanical transfer) have also been used as a thermal cycler for the polymerase chain reaction. Although water baths have been used in cycling a polymerase chain reaction mixture through a desired temperature versus time profile necessary for the reaction to take place, the high thermal mass of the water (and the low thermal conductivity of plastic microfuge tubes), has been significantly limiting as far as performance of the apparatus and the yields of the reactions are concerned.
Devices using water baths are limited in their performance. This is because the water's thermal mass significantly restricts the maximum temperature versus time gradient which can be achieved thereby. Also, the water bath apparatus has been found to be very cumbersome due to the size and number of water carrying hoses and external temperature controlling devices for the water. Further, the need for excessive periodic maintenance and inspection of the water fittings for purposes of detecting leaks in a water bath apparatus is tedious and time consuming. Finally, it is difficult with the water bath apparatus to control the temperature in the sample tubes with the desired accuracy.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,264 to Ray shows a thermal forced air apparatus for cycling air to heat or cool biological samples to a constant temperature. Although the Ray device is somewhat effective in maintaining a constant temperature within an air chamber, it does not address the need for rapidly adjusting the temperature in a cyclical manner according to a temperature versus time profile such as is required for biological procedures such as the polymerase chain reaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,679 to Howe and U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,456 to Sisti et al. both disclose gas chromatograhic ovens. The devices disclosed in the Howe and Sisti et al. patents are suited for carrying out gas chromatography procedures but do not provide thermal cycling which is substantially any more rapid than that provided by any of the earlier described devices. Rapid thermal cycling, while potentially useful for many procedures, is particularly advantageous for carrying out the polymerase chain reaction. Devices such as those described in the Howe and Sisti et al. patents are not suitable for efficiently and rapidly carrying out such reactions.